Mysterious Night
by rebeccawhite1995
Summary: A newer version of the Mysterious Night. The original girls are back but older. I don't own any of the characters unfortunately


The door of the Queens Head opened and a woman in her late teens came out of the door. The laughter of the pub behind her came and went as the door shut over very quickly. The girl looked for her phone in her pocket bu she quickly remembered that her dad had refused to give her money because she refused to go into the family business with him and all her friends had bought her drinks for the night she had no money for a taxi and she just refused an offer of a lift home because she didn't want to rely on anyone if she could help it she sighed and decided she had to do something about it. So she took off walking.

The moon shone through the cloudy misty night as the only source of the light that lit the back pathways. Which she learned ages ago made it quicker to get home then going on the streets. All you could hear was the cars off in the distance faintly you can hear a police siren as the streetlamps flickered on and off as though the bulbs was going to blow any second. The clouds came so low down that you could hardly see anything.

It was 11.25 and she knew she had seventeen minutes left to live. She knew deep down that something was going to happen to her tonight.

Walking down the bare empty streets her high heels clinking on the cracked concrete pavement and her blonde hair, loose down her shoulders her eyes strained to see what was in front of her but the fog was hard to see anything. Every minute she glanced over her shoulder. Was she being followed? That's what she wants to find out. The feeling crept over her like the coils of the thick fog surrounding her, she feels like all the air is being sucked from her lungs as she walks to not draw attention to herself. She quickened her pace. Thinking to herself I wished I'd stayed at home and finished my year 9 marking that needed to be done by tomorrow morning but my friends had won the battle that we had about going out for the night.

Just then out of the fog in front of her came a figure it was a guy his clothes looked tattered and torn and she looked right at him as he came closer and closer to him. His eyes looked glossed over as though her had taken something. She knows him. He worked for her father originally but why? Why now stalk her? He wore a simple jeans and t-shirt. Behind her came another figure who she didn't recognize.

"Allison." The guy in front of her said.

"Do I know you? What do you want?" Allison asked her voice started to shake as she said those words.

"Poor, sweet Allison all alone out here with no one to hear for miles. You should have stayed hidden or got that lift." The guy said.

"What do you want?" Allison asked again. "Wayne isn't it?"

"I've been watching you for a while now. I have people keeping tabs on you and reporting to me. You and your friends." He said.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"I want you dead. I want your father to feel the pain I felt. Your father tossed me out of his business did you hear about that?" He asked. Allison stayed quiet as the guy approached her. She was backed towards a guy that stood behind her and the figure behind her grabbed her by her neck and brought out a knife.

"Look whatever you want I will help you with but please just leave me alone." Allison told him.

"We want to take something away from him. Something important that he took from me. My wife left me with my daughter because I had no job. All because of your father." He said.

"So what you want a ransom?" Allison asked.

"I don't take prisoners Allison you should know that by now. After all it's thanks to daddy dearest that I lost everything. Now maybe it was time for him to loose something special to him. Starting with you and then the rest of the people he loves. He would be so broke after this he will take his own life." The guy said.

"Wayne look I know your wife left you but you will break your own daughters' heart doing this. Think about her. She cares for me as much as I do for her. She's my friend." Allison told him.

"My daughter is no friend of yours." He said.

"Course she is. Look I get it. But what does any of this have to do with me?" Allison asked. Wayne stood there with a smirk laid across his lips and then he looked directly into Allison's eyes.

"Didn't you hear? He would crumble when he finds out that his daughter is dead. His only daughter." Wayne told her.

"Look I want to help you but can you please reconsider if you hurt me my father will know it's you. You're the reason behind everything that happens in my family." Allison told him.

"Didn't you hear? I'm very good at hiding bodies well that's why no one has seen your brother for a while." Wayne said.

"It was you? You're the reason my brother is dead? You're the reason my mum went into a deep depression thinking she killed him." Allison asked him.

"Guilty as charged." He said

"Boss can we get this over and done with? I want to get out of here?" The guy behind me asked him the knife still on my throat.

"I enjoy playing before I kill you should know about that Elliott." Wayne told him.

"Oh don't worry Allison you're not the first to die tonight." Wayne told her as she started to struggle.

"What do you mean I'm not the first?" Allison asked him.

"They needed punished so they were starting with my daughter and your other friends. Looked like a nasty car accident." He said.

"She's your own family" Allison told him.

"She was yes I have to admit. News tomorrow A group of girls mysteriously die through the night. You're the last on my list to sort out and finish." He told her.

"Why? Why kill them?" Allison asked.

"I needed the reason to make you crack. I always knew." He told her.

"Knew what?" She inquired.

"Your relationship with my daughter, how you loved her. How she was in love with you." He declared.

"Look whatever was going on between me and your daughter had nothing to do with you." Allison answered.

"You see the difference is that it was my business she wanted nothing to do with me all because of you. So when I found that out I planned my next move." He reasoned with her.

"Wayne how about we just get this done." Elliot told him.

"All in good time Elliot." Wayne replied.

"What did you do to her?" Allison questioned.

"Let's just say I've got more help then I think I needed and I've got the help in higher places. Higher then your own father. All of who wouldn't get rid of me even if he wanted to." Wayne spoke.

"Look what's the difference?" Allison asked.

"Elliot now you can do it." Wayne told him and then the other guy dug his knife into Allison's throat and she laid lifeless as they let go of her on the ground and they walked off laughing.

Allison could feel her insides clogging up. The air to her lungs had started to drift away and she couldn't do anything about it. Her life went blank.

The next day there was a scream someone had walked out of a house and a woman came running out of it. She threw the paper on the floor landing face up. Another figure came from in the house and looked down at the paper the news headline catching his eyes clearly.

'WELL KNOWN TEACHER FOUND DEAD IN ALLEY!'


End file.
